¡Al diablo con los guapos!
by cullendoll16
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica que no ha tenido una vida muy facil, pero Llega a trabajar un una mansión donde el odio, la arrogancia, pero sobre todo el amor que haran su vida de una vuelta de 180 º. Verdades ocultas y secretos de una familia seran descubierto.
1. Nuevo comienzo

**Ok gente linda, esta es una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, mi adaptación de una de mis favoritas teleseries ( telenovelas) que me pareció interesante combinarla con una de mis historias de amor favoritas, así que aquí esta, espero que les guste. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco la historia es mía, no del todo, es mía la adaptación. **

* * *

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Bueno aquí estoy, delante de la casa, que digo casa, mansión en la que voy a tener que trabajar. No me molesta el trabajo, lo que me molesta es tener que trabajar con esta gente, de seguro son unos arrogantes y engreídos con sus cabezas tan altas que no se como les funciona el cuello.

No crean que soy una resentida o algo, no para nada, no he tenido una vida fácil desde que mama murió, mejor dicho cuando nací, pero jamás me he quejado. Siempre he tenido un techo, comida y muy buenos amigos.

Oh, pero que bruta, se estarán preguntando seguramente ¿Quién rayos es esta chica? , soy Isabella Swan, pero odio que me llamen Isabella, así que ni lo intenten.

Como les decía soy huérfana, las hermanas del orfanato en donde me crié me dijeron que mamá murió de amor. Sip así es, simple y sencillo. Dijeron que la encontraron afuera de la puerta del convento muy embarazada de mi una noche de tormenta, se veía destruida y no le hablaba a nadie. Con todo eso de la lluvia pesco una gripe que termino acabando con ella al momento en el que nací. Dijeron que solo hablo para decir mi nombre – _Isabella, porque eres la bebe mas hermosa que exista en la tierra, tu nombre debe ser tan bello como tu_- y lo demás es historia. Las monjas me llamaron Bella por eso y como a mi me gustaba mas que Isabella, me quede con aquel nombre. Nunca encontré a mi padre, tampoco intente buscarlo, simplemente no me interesa.

Pero no todo era bueno, acabo de cumplir 18, y en el orfanato dicen que ya no pueden hacerse cargo de mí por mi edad y toda la cosa, así que estoy obligada a buscar un empleo. He intentado en varias partes, pero en todas terminan despidiéndome, soy bastante torpe y dicen que tengo mal carácter. Creo que cualquier mujer en u sano juicio o que no sea una zorra mostraría mal carácter si tuvieran que relacionase laboralmente con la enorme cantidad de cerdos… oops, quiero decir hombres con los que me he encontrado en el ultimo mes.

Solo imaginen esto: Están en su primera semana de trabajo- una horrible por cierto- en una pequeña y nada complicada empresa de correos como repartidora de correspondencias y te envían a dejar un estupido sobre, tan delgado como una hoja de papel- que era ´´de suma importancia``- y que debes entregarlo personalmente al destinatario en una empresa importantísima, que para mi mala suerte estaba ¡Al otro lado de la maldita ciudad! Por lo que tuve que atravesar todo Chicago buscando la dichosa empresa: Al llegar-bastante fastidiada debo decir- tuve que discutir con el estupido guardia para que me dejara subir a entregar el condenado sobre.

Después de cómo 20 desperdiciados minutos discutiendo con un señor regordete, enano y calvo, pude por fin subir al maldito elevador hasta el piso de la oficina del Sr. Edward Masen, si, estarán pensando lo mismo que yo, que nombre mas anticuado, pero bueno. Llegue al dichoso piso y una oxigenada secretaria con voz de pito y aspecto de zorra me dejo pasar a dejar la bendita carta.

Al traspasar la puerta me quede sin aliento, ¡pero que pecado andante era ese hombre!. Era muy bien fornido, un tanto musculoso pero no demasiado, cabello cobrizo impresionantemente brillante y unas hipnotizantes lagunas verdes como ojos, sin dejar de lado sus besables labios rojos y carnosos. Era un verdadero Príncipe azul.

Pero como siempre lo bueno dura poco, tuvo que abrir su boca para soltar palabras secas y desdeñosas y la idea del príncipe mas bien se convirtió en la del maldito verdugo.

¡Me van a creer que intento seducirme el muy maldito!. Digo no es que sea el primero, no, estoy consiente de que tengo buena figura y no soy fea, pero el muy idiota me conocía hace 5 minutos por dios, que clase de ninfomano era este tipo. Cuando se acerco mucho e intento acorralarme le di un rodillazo en su muy sensibles partes bajas, le dije un par de verdades y me Salí de allí mas rápido de lo que puedo decir mi nombre.

Como todos los otros riquillos, que no saben hacer otra cosa que hacerle la vida difícil a los demás, el no iba a ser la excepción

El muy idiota llamo a la agencia para acusarme y me despidieron.

Así que aquí estoy, afuera de la mansión que ahora seria mi nueva casa, intentando aplazar el momento de tocar la puerta y anunciar que la nueva nana… perdón asistenta del hogar había llegado.

El padre Antonio dijo que si fregaba esta, tendría que estar por mi cuenta, así que mejor le echo ganas.

Creo que son una familia muy rica amiga del padre y apegados a la iglesia, así que no debería ser tan malo. Creo.

Reuní el mayor entusiasmo que pude- cosa difícil, considerando que la idea no me parecía del todo buena. A decir verdad nada buena- y toque el timbre con la mejor de mis sonrisas que pude conseguir.

_**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?...**_

_**Aplausos, tomatazos…**_

_**Alguna sugerencia…**_

_**Todo es bienvenido… es mi primera historia así que porfa no sean muy crueles**_

_**Ya saben, solo tienen que entrar en el botoncito verde ;)**_

_**Saludos…**_


	2. Nuevos amigos y enemigos

**Ok gente aquí les va el segundo capitulo**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, solo la adaptación**

** NUEVOS AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS**

Ding Dong

Que sonido mas molesto, odio los timbres.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un hombre pomposo y con cara chistosa, estuve a punto de reírme en su cara, pero me pareció de mala educación. Me pareció bastante extraño porque se me quedo mirando unos minutos, como estudiando mi cara. Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas. El me contesto con un frió asentimiento.

Buenas tardes, soy Bella Swan, me envió el padre Antonio para el trabajo de asistenta- le dije con nerviosismo, el hombre era bastante extraño.

Ah, tu eres Isabella, te esperaba. Debo advertirte que es la primera y ultima vez que entras por esta puerta, la puerta de los empleados es la trasera- me dijo con voz y cara seria

Claro- Le respondí con voz monótona, este sujeto ya me estaba hartando

La cocina esta por aquí- Me guió a través de una hermosa sala enorme y finamente decorada hasta unas puertas dobles.

Aquí es- dijo- Ahora ven que te mostrare el lugar donde vas a quedarte.

Asentí un poco aturdida, toda la casa era magnifica, incluso la cocina. Me volvió a guiar por un pasillo con unas cuantas puertas.

-Estos son los cuartos de limpieza- dijo con voz aburrida- aquí están las cosas del jardinero, las de aseo, y las de la cocina- dijo mientras señalaba tres puertas.

Al fondo del pasillo había una puerta café, ese debía ser el dormitorio.

Abrió la puerta y me di cuenta de que había una camas mas, genial, iba a compartir la habitación, solo espero que mi compañera no sea una pesada, porque no nos llevaríamos bien.

El cuarto era hermoso, tenia un papel tapiz a rayas azules y moradas, se veía bastante calido, la decoración era sencilla pero hermosa.

El cuarto lo ha decorado tu compañera, Alice, otra de las asistentas, si no te sientes cómoda con la decoración o algo debes discutirlo con Alice, pero no quiero pleitos, ¿entendido?- Asentí bastante aburrida y algo enfadada. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué se creía este? ¿Qué porque uno es pobre o huérfana era una estupida incivilizada?

Bueno, te dejo para que te acomodes y luego puedes ir a la cocina a conocer a tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo- Se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Debo admitir que esto no estaba nada mal, pensé que serian de esos riquillos abusadores que me tendrían durmiendo en una pocilga, pero creo que me equivoque, el cuarto estaba genial, tendría que felicitar a mi nueva compañera por la decoración.

Acomode mis maletas y decidí darme una ducha en el baño del cuarto. Cuando termine me vestí con el uniforme y me dispuse a ir a la cocina para conocer a mis nuevos compañeros.

Me volví por el pasillo que vinimos y llegue fuera de las puertas, tome un respiro y las abrí, no se porque rayos estaba tan nerviosa.

Cuando entre vi a tres mujeres trabajando. Una de ellas era bajita y con aspecto de duende, estaba dando botes por toda la cocina. La otra era una mujer mas mayor con una expresión dulce en la cara. La tercera era una mujer castaña, de pelo largo. Su uniforme era un poco pequeño y estaba sentada mirándose las uñas con una expresión indiferente y desdeñosa.

Al parecer no se habían percatado de mi presencia, así que me aclare la garganta. Las tres levantaron la cabeza de golpe y se me quedaron viendo. La pequeña con aspecto de duende sonrió y corrió hasta mi lado para darme un calido abrazo.

Hola, soy Alice, tu debes ser Isabella- dijo con una sonrisa cuando nos separamos.

Si soy yo, pero llámame Bella por favor, odio que me llamen Isabella- Le respondí sonrojada.

Claro, creo que seremos muy buenas amigas- me dijo con una sonrisa calida

Seguro.- Le dije con una sonrisa sincera

Oh, como vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto creo que es justo que estés cómoda con la decoración. Si algo te desagrada no dudes en quitarlo o cambiarlo- me dijo amablemente

Oh no, creo que el cuarto esta genial así- le dije sinceramente

¡Genial!. Bueno ella son Mary- apunto a la mujer mayor-y ella es Jessica- apunto a la otra que me veía con cara indiferente

Hola- dije en general, algo avergonzada debo decir

Hola cielo- me respondió Mary cariñosamente- ¿por que no te sientas y nos cuentas un poco de tu vida? Se que te trajo aquí el padre Antonio- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro- Dije algo nerviosa

Bueno, creo que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que escuchar una muy aburrida historia, y que además no me interesa- Dijo Jessica con una sonrisa estupida y arrogante en su rostro- Solo déjame decirte algo, no te metas conmigo y no tendremos problemas- Comento con la misma sonrisa estupida

Me dieron ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara a golpes, pero la muy idiota salio hacia el jardín

No te preocupes, es una idiota- Dijo Alice con el seño fruncido- Sin ofender Mary- La aludida bajo la vista.

No te preocupes Alice, lo reconozco. Créeme que conozco muy bien a mi hija- Dijo con voz sombría

¿Jessica es tu hija?- Le pregunte.

Si- Dijo con la mirada baja- Ella me odia porque no le pude dar una mejor vida, una con mas lujos.- dijo apenada

No seas tonta Mary- dijo Alice suavemente- Ella solo es una idiota que no sabe valorar lo mucho que te has esforzado para que no le falte nada.

Si, bueno- levanto la mirada aun algo apenada y me miro con una sonrisa- Ahora Bella, dinos sobre ti.

Sonreí y empecé a contarles mi historia. Se emocionaron bastante. Alice me contó la suya y dijo que su padre trabajaba aquí como jardinero, que lo vería en un rato mas. Mary también me contó su historia. A ella también la habían abandonado embarazada de Jessica. Era una mujer muy esforzada. Hablamos casi toda la tarde hasta que Alice nos recordó que debíamos hacer la cena.

Debes prepararte Bella- Dijo seriamente-ahora conocerás a la familia. Prepárate para entrar a la boca del león.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ay no, espero que Alice solo este bromeando…

**Cha Chan…**

**El segundo capitulo…**

**¿Que les pareció?...**

**¿Alguna sugerencia?...**

**¿Una idea?...**

**Solo denle al botoncito verde… ;)**

**Salu2**


	3. Mundo pequeño

**Hola genteeee!......... aquí les va otro capi (L)**

**Aww… chicas, me encantan sus reviews…**

**MUNDO PEQUEÑO**

Mary se puso a trabajar con rapidez para preparar la cena, mientras Alice dijo que me daría una rápida sesión de instrucción y conocimiento acerca de la familia…

-Mira Bella, lo primero que debes saber es que en esta casa no todos son muy agradables que digamos, los Masen son una familia bastante complicada…- decía mientras yo la miraba en shock. ¡¡¡QUE!!!. Mi mente reacciono antes que mi cuerpo.

-¡¡QUE!!- grite un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario- ¡¡MASEN!!- volví a gritar- ¡ay dios, es que tanto me odias!- comencé a murmurar ante las miradas atónitas de Mary y Alice.

¡Es que esto solo me puede pasar a mí! ¡Debí haberle preguntado el nombre de la familia al padre Antonio! Pero claro, como yo soy súper Bella, la súper rebelde. ¡Jesús! Pero quien rayos me manda a hacerme la indiferente ¿no?

¡Rayos! Ahora iba a tener que verle todos los días la cara al idiota ese de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes. Y encima seguro se trataría de vengar porque le deje mi rodilla impresa en su parte sensible.

Alice y Mary seguían mirándome atónitas. Con todo eso de mis pensamientos me había olvidado de que estaba con ellas

-Que pasa Bella?- me pregunto alice con cara de preocupación

-Alice, dime por favor que estos no son los mismos Masen que tienen una empresa inmobiliaria en la ciudad- Le rogué desesperadamente

-Si son ellos- ¡rayos! Ya lo sabia, pero tenia la vaga esperanza de que por las casualidades del mudo hubieran otros Masen en la cuidad. Gemí con frustración.

- Que pasa Bella?- Pregunto Alice. Me dispuse a contarle la historia.

Cuando termine Alice y Mary estaban dobladas de la risa, Yo no le hallaba ningún chiste a la cosa, digo el muy idiota podría despedirme. Cuando se calmaron notaron que las miraba expectantes y con una ceja alzada.

-Y bien? -Pregunte ago molesta. No le hallaba algo chistoso

-Lo que pasa Bella- dijo Alice con algo de dificultad- Es que el Joven Edward es tan arrogante y se cree tan irresistible que no creo que nunca una chica le halla hecho eso- Dijo rompiendo en risas nuevamente.

-Que bueno que halla sido la primera- Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Me encantaba la idea de haber sido yo la primera en poner a ese estupido arrogante en su lugar.

Ella y Mary se siguieron riendo por otro rato, pero cuando Alice se calmo continuo con su descripción de la familia.

-Ok Bella, Escucha- Dijo seria- En esta casa todos son algo difíciles-continuo- Desde Peter el mayordomo hasta el señor Charlie- dijo

Asentí una vez, prestándole mucha atención

-Su esposa, la señora Esme es un poco mas amable, pero no te confíes demasiado- Asentí- Su hija, la señorita Rosalie, es una engreída altanera que yo creo no se soporta ni ella misma- Dijo- El joven Jacob y su padre el Señor Billy- Hizo una mueca de disgusto- Son el sobrino y el hermano de la señora Esme- Dijo con desagrado. Cuando la mire interrogante me respondió- Son un fastidio, se creen los reyes del mundo y son unos allegados- me explico- La señora Agatha- Asentí de nuevo- Ella es muy amable, pero casi nunca la ves abajo, siempre esta en su cuarto y solo baja para la cena. Aunque no siempre, y cuando no lo hace solo Peter puede entrar a llevarle la comida- Eso me pareció extraño, pero no dije nada- Eso es. – Termino-

Bueno, no creo que sean tan complicados. Pensé.

- Ah, Externos a la familia están el señor Jasper Hale, Amigo del señor Edward, que por cierto esta babeando totalmente por la señorita Rosalie - Dijo con demasiado enfado como para no notarlo. aqui habia algo raro. luego podia preguntar - Y la zorra numero uno del mundo…-la mire interrogante- …oops, perdón, la señorita Tanya Denali, la supuesta novia del señor edward -¡Y encima tenia novia!- Aunque eso es solo lo que ella dice, porque por lo que se, el señor Edward esta libre, solo es su compañera de manoseos o la usa para desestresarse- Explico alice tranquilamente.

¡Estupido imbecil mal nacido! De seguro la pobre chica esta a sus pies. Pero claro, como el es tan macho, el muy canalla, de seguro le promete el cielo y la tierra, y solo la tiene para acostarse con ella. Y la muy idiota de seguro le cree.

Aunque Alice dijo que era una zorra, tal vez a ella le gusta así el juego. Tal vez esta con el solo por el sexo y por el dinero. Quien sabe.

-Bueno chicas, esta lista la cena- Dijo Mary- Jessica ya esta acomodando los platos así que ahora van ustedes.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y de repente estaba sudando. Solo al padre Antonio se le podía ocurrir esto. Ponerme de asistenta. Ahora debía llevar una bandeja llena de platos al comedor.¡Y encima con mi torpeza! Lo último que necesitaba era tirarle la comida encima a uno de esos riquillos.

-esta bien Bella. Relájate- Me dijo Alice percibiendo mi nerviosismo- Ok, vamos.

Salimos por la puerta y extrañamente sentía un pequeño temblor en mi cuerpo.¡Dios!¡Porque rayos estaba tan nerviosa! creo que sabia la respuesta. Me aterraba pensar que volvería a ver ese par de ojos esmeralda que me hipnotizaron desde el primer momento en que los vi.

Entramos al comedor y los busque con la vista ¡Bella!¡Deja de ponerle atención! ahí estaba, Con su maldita sonrisa torcida, que estaba dirigida a una hermosa mujer con cabello rojizo, esa debía ser Tanya, debo admitirlo, tenia cara de zorra. Con Alice comenzamos a servir y de repente su mirada se poso en mí. Su sonrisa se borro inmediatamente de sus carnosos labios ¡Bella!- me reprendí internamente- y su mirada se enfureció.

-¡TU!- Gruño levantándose. Alice acababa de poner su sopa frente a el. Al parecer Hizo un movimiento muy brusco al levantarse, ya que no se como rayos se las arreglo, pero al levantarse tumbo la silla y esto hizo que se tambaleara un poco, y para sujetarse se agarro del mantel sin pensarlo. Arrastro el mantel consigo y derramo todo. Finalmente callo de espaldas.

-Eddie!! -Grito Tanya con una enfermiza voz aguda

-Edward!!- Grito su madre. Creo que era ella

-Quieres Explicar que rayos te pasa?- Grito el señor Charlie.

-¡¿Esta es la nueva empleada?!- Grito enfadado. Eso me enfureció. ¡Y este que se creía!

-Si- Dijo su padre en tono seco- Ahora vamos a tener que aplazar la cena para que la mucama arregle la mesa!- Agrego enojado. Eso pareció calmarlo un poco.

El señor Charlie dirigió su mirada hacia mi y se quedo mirándome atónito. ¡Que les pasaba a todos en esta casa que se quedaban viéndome así! Sacudió su cabeza como negando algo y luego dijo

-Puedes retirarte- Con voz tranquila

Salí del comedor tratando de contener la risa. Me fui lo más rápido que pude a la cocina y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Comencé a reír histéricamente ante las miradas de sorpresa de Mary y Jessica.

**PETER POV**

Estaba terminando de hacer unos encargos que me dio el señor Charlie cuando sonó el timbre. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta. A esta gente no le gusta que les hagan esperar.

Abrí la puerta y lo que encontré me sorprendió. Ahí había una chica, debía tener menos de 20 años y era muy bonita, pero su rostro me recordó a alguien, Alguien a quien extrañaba mucho, pero no veía hace 18 años. Esta chica era igual a ella. Sus ojos marrones, Su cabello marrón, su sonrisa calida, casi todo era igual a ella. Me entro un poco la melancolía.

Al parecer esta chica era la nueva mucama, la que había enviado el padre Antonio.

La deje en su cuarto y me fui a la habitación de la señora Agatha.

-Pasa Peter-Escuche después de tocar la puerta

- Buenas tarde señora- le dije cordialmente. La señora Agatha y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos el secreto.

-Señora- Empecé- Hoy ha llegado la nueva mucama. La que envió el padre Antonio.

- Y Bien?- Pregunto algo extrañada por mi tema de conversación

- Se parece mucho a ella señora- Le dije. Ella me miraba algo impresionada.- Es su viva imagen- dije

-De verdad?- Me pregunto la señora

-Si-Le respondí-Tiene sus mismos ojos, Cabello y sonrisa- Le respondí algo triste- Y al parecer es huérfana.

-Oh, Peter…-Dijo algo entusiasmada. Se detuvo y su rostro mostró un rastro de tristeza- No quiero ilusionarme… tal vez solo sea una coincidencia…- dijo tristemente

- Puede ser- Le dije- Debo averiguarlo- Termine- Con permiso

Me di media vuelta y Salí de la habitación. Debía averiguar quien era esa niña.

**Yyyyyyyyyy?.......**

**Que les pareció?.........**

**Que pasara ahora que se volvieron a encontrar?**

**Quien será Ella?.....**

**No se cuan largo haga los capítulos, ya que alguien por ahí me pidió que los hiciera mas largos. Este es mas largo que los anteriores, pero todo depende de mi imaginación, porque después de un tiempo las ideas de un capi se me empiezan a desordenar y prefiero escribir un capi corto pero bueno en vez de uno largo sin sentido… pero ya veremos… todo esta en mi cabecita loca. Además nunca me han gustado los capis tan largos, me aburren un poco, no se si a ustedes.**

**Sugerencias, ideas y demases, todo con ir al botoncito verdee… ;)**

**Saludineeees….**

**Por si se lo preguntan nadie robo la historia o algo parecido... cambie mi nombre... :D**


	4. Vas a caer

**Hola, hola, hola genteee… aquí les va un nuevo capi…**

**Vas a caer**

Cuando Alice termino de limpiar la mesa y sirvió de nuevo la cena con ayuda de la pesada de Jessica volvió a la cocina con los ojos llorosos tanto aguantarse la risa. Cuando la pobre entro y cerro la puerta de la cocina comenzó a doblarse de la risa.

Nos estuvimos riendo todo el resto de la noche y finalmente todo quedo hecho, así que nos fuimos a dormir.

Oye Alice, voy a darme una ducha- le avise-

Claro Bella. Debes estar bastante cansada. Recuerdo bien como fue mi primer día de trabajo- Dijo comprensivamente.

Si, la verdad es que estoy bastante agotada- Le dije yéndome al baño.

Mientras me daba un largo y delicioso baño de agua caliente, me puse a pensar de nuevo en los hechos de hoy, claro, esta vez sin reírme. No comprendo porque el disgusto de ese idiota cuando me vio. Digo, debería ser yo la que estuviera enojada. A mi fue a la que acoso un riquillo malcriado y que además despidieron por cuarta vez en ese mismo mes. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, lo mas probable es que se haya enfadado por el rodillazo en su ''zona de precaución'', reconozco que tal vez haya sido un poco cruel con el golpe pero en ese momento solo estaba muy enfadada con aquel idiota. Tiendo a ser muy impulsiva y algo imprudente. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia, ya que no me arrepiento.

Me Salí de la ducha y me puse el pijama. Volví a la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Un baño caliente siempre me ponía de buen humor.

ah, oye Bells, mañana llega el chofer. Estuvo algo enfermo unos días así que por eso no lo viste hoy- dijo con serenidad.

Y ¿que tal es el?- pregunte casualmente

Es un muy buen chico. Su nombre es Emmett. Al verlo da algo de miedo porque es muy musculoso y grandote, pero ya veras como es un niño en cuerpo de adulto.- dijo con una sonrisa- tiene un muy buen corazón. Lamentablemente como muchos otros idiotas esta babeando por la señorita Rosalie- dijo con el seño algo fruncido. En ese momento se me vino a la mente cuando nombro a Jasper Hale. Decidí preguntarle casualmente.

Oye Alice- Comencé cautelosamente.

Si Bella?

Te gusta ese tal Jasper Hale? – pregunte como que no quiere la cosa

Que?!- pregunto después de toser un poco. Creo que se atraganto con su propia saliva.

- Eso ¿te gusta?-pregunte de nuevo

Nooo- dijo con demasiada inocencia- ¿por que lo preguntas?- dijo calmadamente. Pero al verla bien note un sonrojo que se parecía bastante al mió. ¡la chica parecía un tomate! Creo que si le gusta.

- ¡Si te gusta Alice no me mientas!- Le dije algo divertida por su nerviosismo

Ella suspiro de manera resignada- Si Bella- Dijo apesumbrada- si me gusta, y mucho.- Sacudió la cabeza- Pero no importa, porque el es inalcanzable para mi. Fui una tonta al permitirme fijarme en el. Esto no debía haber pasado- dijo apesumbrada y con una mirada sombría.

-Eso no es verdad Alice- Dije con rapidez- Tu eres una mujer fuerte e independiente. Cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de estar a tu lado, y si el no se da cuenta de lo mucho que tu vales entonces no te merece, pero no puedes rendirte sin luchar. Vamos Alice, tu eres una de las personas mas bonitas que he conocido. Por dentro y por fuera. Muéstrale lo que tienes, y si el sigue babeando por la desabrida esa, entonces puedes olvidarlo y ser feliz. Pero no así, no sin por lo menos intentarlo- Le dije con convicción.

Ella levanto la vista y me dio una sonrisa- Claro Bella, como si fuera posible que alguna vez, por mas que me esforzara el dejara de verme como una simple sirvienta- Dijo tristemente.

No seas tonta Alice, eso es lo que tienes que demostrarle tu. Tienes que hacerle ver que no eres solo una sirvienta. Eres una mujer fuerte y yo se que lo conseguirás si te lo propones- Le dije sonriendo.

Estas loca.- Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y metiéndose a la cama.

Yo hice lo mismo, pero de pronto me acorde del partido de fútbol que había este domingo con los chicos del orfanato.

Oye Alice- Comencé- Me preguntaba si este domingo tenias algo que hacer.

No- Respondió después de pensarlo- por que?

Ah, es que este domingo voy a jugar fútbol con los chicos del orfanato, es algo así como un torneo, y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo.

Claro- Dijo simplemente- Tal vez a Mary y a los chicos les guste la idea y quieran acompañarnos

Genial!- dije con entusiasmo- Mañana se los preguntare. Buenas noches Alice- Dije con un bostezo

Buenas noches Bella- Me respondió

A la mañana siguiente me levante con mucha flojera y arrastre los pies hasta la ducha. Me vestí rápido para ir a la cocina a ayudar a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue a Mary preparando el desayuno. De pronto, unos enormes brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo de oso que me estaba dejando sin respiración

Hola!- Me dijo una voz de hombre emocionada- Tu eres Bella! Mary me comento algo sobre ti!

Emmett- Dijo Mary riendo- Déjala en el suelo. Le estas cortando la respiración.

Y era verdad, Creo que incluso estaba algo azul, pero el chico era muy agradable. Alice tenia razón con que parecía un oso de peluche.

Oh, lo siento, no controlo muy bien mi fuerza- Dijo algo apenado

No te preocupes Emmett- Dije con una sonrisa. Me agradaba mucho este chico

Me dio una gran sonrisa. Recordé lo de invitarlos a ver el juego y se los pregunte. Todos aceptaron gustosos.

Después del desayuno e el que gracias a Dios no estaba cierto innombrable de ojos verdes. Me dispuse a limpiar el sector de la casa que me correspondía.

Iba caminando por el corredor para ir al cuarto de limpieza cuando un musculoso braza me jalo hasta un armario y me cubrió la boca.

Cuando encendió la luz, pues estaba muy oscuro, me di cuenta de quien era.

Quien rayos te crees eh? – le pregunte bastante enojada por el susto

Cálmate preciosa- Me dio una hermosa sonrisa ¡Bella! Me reprendí. ¡Deja de usar el adjetivo hermoso en el!

Que rayos quieres?- Le pregunte enojada

Solo quería hablar- Lo mire interrogante- Bien- Dijo- quería disculparme por lo de la cena- Dijo resignado.

¡QUE!?- pregunte asombrada

Si.- Bajo la mirada- Reconozco que fui un maleducado. También lo siento ese día en la oficina. Estaba algo enfadado y…

…Se te ocurrió que podías desquitarte con la primera tonta que se cruzara por tu camino verdad?- Pregunte con saña.

NOO!- dijo rápidamente- Claro que no! Es solo que…- espere pacientemente-…cuando te vi pensé que eras muy bonita y…además para que sepas no fui yo quien llamo a tu trabajo para que te despidieran, fue Tanya. Ella fue a mi oficina y me vio retorciéndome por el dolor. Trate de persuadirla de que no llamara pero dijo que te habías metido con la herencia familiar y que lo merecías. Ella me prometió que no haría nada pero al parecer me mintió y llamo de todas formas.

Maldita zorra, estupida…- Seguí maldiciendo bajo mi respiración contra esa estupida zorra, ahora entiendo porque Alice la odia tanto…

Solo quería que supieras eso…- De pronto bajo la mirada apenado- …me gustas Bella, y quiero que sepas que no soy aquel estupido arrogante que tu crees…yo…

No quise seguir escuchando y Salí casi corriendo de aquel armario…esto no podía estar pasándome… el no puede sentir eso por mi…de seguro todo es una mentira…no puedo caer en su juego…tengo que mantenerme firme… pero sus palabras estaban haciendo algo en mi interior… ¡NOO!... esto no me puede estar pasando…el tipo es un idiota…pero una voz en mi interior me decía ¡Vas a caer Bella! Y yo lamentablemente sabia que era verdad.

**Bueno chicas, ahí tienen otro capi…**

**Sugerencias. Tomatazos, aplausos y otras cosas en el botoncito verdee…!**

**Tal vez en algunas cosas no me apegue tanto a la trama de la novela…a lo mejor la corto un poco y le cambio algunas cosas. Les aviso para que luego no se decepcionen…**

**Además que como las que vieron la novela saben, a milagros (así se llamaba la protagonista de la teleserie) le gustaba jugar fútbol y sus compañeros de equipo le decían mili-gol. Bueno, como aquí se llama Bella, Me preguntaba si ustedes podían darme su humilde opinión sobre como podía llamar a Bella… opciones:**

**A)…Belli-gol**

**B)...Goli-Bells**

**C)…Bella-gol**

**Saluditos…**


	5. Nota importantee!

**IMPORTANTEEE…!!**

Chicas lo sientoooo… se que tal vez me quieran matar pero tengo una muy buena razón para haber dejado pausada la historia: El mes pasado mi abuelo se enfermo tanto que quedo postrado y no tuve cabeza para continuar el capi que estaba escribiendo (porque tengo uno a la mitad). Mi abuelo lamentablemente falleció el lunes en la noche así que no he tenido tiempo de nada porque estamos con todo eso de los funerales y ahora si que no tengo cabeza para pensar en como continuar la historia.

**LO MAS PROBABLE** es que actualice antes de fin de mes ero no puedo prometerles nada porque mi estado anímico no es muy bueno.

Espero que entiendan y me esperen, porque lo que es seguro es que no voy a abandonar la historia, solo ténganme algo de paciencia. XD.

Besoootes…


	6. la historia

**Holaaa chicas…**

**Soy yo de nuevo… como no fueron muy cooperadoras con los reviews con opiniones sobre los nombres ****… me veo obligada a poner el que a mi me parezca mejor… tal vez si no les gusta y ,me lo comentan en sus reviews pueda cambiarlo…**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capi**

**Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio…**

¡Al diablo con los guapos!

Ehem…

Después de recuperarme de mi pequeño colapso mental provocado por cierto guapito idiota que ni siquiera quiero nombrar… ¡Osea, como demonios se le pasa por la cabeza decirme algo así!!¿A caso quiere provocarme algún tipo de daño irreversible?!... pero ya no pienses en eso Bella…borra esa pequeña y desagradable conversación de tu cerebro para siempre y no se te ocurra volver a sacar el tema…¡Es que esto es el colmo!¡seguro piensa que yo soy tan idiota como Tanya como para creerme esa sarta de burradas sin sentido! Que yo le gusto ¡Ja!... ¡Bella!...¡ ya deja de recordarlo! ¡Urgh!...

Trate de dejar de pensar y me puse a hacer el resto de los deberes que me correspondían.

A la hora del almuerzo me tope con Alice, estaba algo emocionada, bueno, quizás no algo, bastante emocionada, digo mas de lo normal. No quise preguntarle el motivo porque estaba la estupida de Jessica a la vista, y me había quedado bastante claro que era una maldita chismosa después de la cena… estuvo tratando de averiguar como conocía al guapito idiota…estupida metiche…ahora que lo pienso la vi haciéndose la linda con el señor Billi… mmm… no me extrañaría que fuera una zorra.

De cualquier forma, seguí limpiando en el segundo piso las habitaciones y los baños hasta que llegue a la ultima puerta que me quedaba por limpiar.

Cuidadosamente la abrí, pero me arrepentí al instante. Esa era la habitación a la que se supone que no debíamos entrar. La de la señora Agatha. Ella se me quedo viendo bastante sorprendida.

Ok. Ya estaba algo harta de esto de que se me quedaran mirando todos. Digo ¡que a caso nunca han visto a una chica de pelo y ojos marrón! Al parecer no porque todo el que me ha visto en esta casa por primera vez se me queda mirando con ojos como plato. Bueno, casi todos. Esta mañana me tope con el hijo del señor Billi, el joven Jacob, creo que es su nombre, que se me quedo mirando así como idiotizado. Creo que puede que tenga un problema mental. Bueno eso da igual.

Estaba por salir por la puerta para irme, ya que lo menos que quería era meterme en problemas en mi primer día oficial de trabajo, cuando la señora pareció reaccionar

¡Espera!- me llamó

¿Si? ¿se le ofrece algo a la señora?- pregunte mirando mis zapatos

¿puedes venir un momento?-me pregunto aun algo choqueada

Emm… si claro- me acerque algo temerosa. No es como que la pobre señora me fuera a hacer algo…pero no quería arriesgarme a perder mi empleo.

Dime…¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto curiosa

19 señora- respondí un poco mas relajada

Ahhh. ¿Y de donde eres?- Ok. Esto definitivamente es raro… según lo que tengo entendido esta señora no habla con casi nadie que no sea Peter o alguno de sus nietos…pero bueno

He vivido toda mi vida en esta ciudad…creo…soy huérfana así que no se mucho de mi pasado y esas cosas- respondí tranquilamente, ya ni me molestaba mencionar que era huérfana…estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando la palabra huérfana salio de mis labios se quedo así como en shock. No se que mosca la habrá picado, pero se quedo viéndome con ojos muy abiertos…

Comencé a mover mi mano delante de sus ojos para que reaccionara…debo admitir que me asusto bastante.

Oh- fue lo único que dijo

Luego se volvió a hundir en sus pensamientos por unos minutos mas y luego me miro con una especie de sonrisita pintada en los labios.

¿y no sabes nada de tu madre?- me pregunto con curiosidad

No, solo se que se murió cuando nací. O al menos eso me dijeron- le conté con mucha naturalidad, la cual había ganado con el tiempo.

Oh- respondió algo apenada- lo siento no quise incomodarte…- dijo con disculpa en la voz.

No se preocupe…no es un tema delicado- explique para tranquilizarla, ya que se veía bastante afectada.

Seguimos conversando un rato mas hasta que se me hizo tarde y tuve que ir a terminar mis deberes y luego pasar por la cocina para ayudar a las chicas con la cena.

Bueno, oficialmente había pasado la primera semana de trabajo y yo estaba feliz, y por supuesto rogando que todo se mantuviera igual porque como ya saben, no me caracterizo por conservar los trabajos por mucho tiempo precisamente…

Al guapito Idiota me lo encontraba de vez en cuando, supongo que estaba muy ocupado revolcándose con esa zorra como parra aparecerse por la casa… wao…eso sonó como mujer despechada no? ¡que tonta eres Bella! De todas formas cada vez que lo veía me daba una rápida mirada avergonzada y luego miraba para otro lugar…este tipo si que es bastante raro.

Las cosas con la señora Agatha iban bastante bien…todos los días iba a su cuarto a dejarle las comidas y nos quedábamos horas conversando…

Ahora le traía su desayuno, ya que otra vez no había querido bajar a comer…

Buenos días doñita!- la salude alegremente cuando entre

Hola cariño!- me respondió entusiasmada- ¿Cómo va tu día?

Bien, debo decir que no me quejo- dije

Excelente- respondió con una sonrisa

Le di su desayuno y nos quedamos charlando, luego de un rato de conversar amenamente… la platica nos llevo a que ella me contara una historia…

Ella y su hermano eran unos chicos humildes, ella tenia tu edad y su hermano era algo mayor cuando llegaron a trabajar a una lujosa mansión de un empresario muy rico y poderoso donde el vivía con su esposa y su único hijo.

La chica y el hijo del empresario sintieron una atracción inmediata, y a los meses después de su llegada ambos estaban muy enamorados y mantenían una relación en secreto. Esto duro cerca de un año, y con el correr del tiempo la chica se embarazo del joven.

Ella acudió a la señora de la casa…la cual estaba enterada de la relación con su hijo y le tenia mucha estima. Ella le contó todo y ella decidió darle su apoyo. Iba a tratar de convencer a su esposo para que los dejara casarse. El hombre por supuesto se opuso y no dio su brazo a torcer.

El joven comenzó a comportarse algo extraño y la chica fue a hablar con su madre. Esta le dijo que no se preocupara, que seguro estaba cansado o nervioso. El tiempo siguió pasando y un día de un momento a otro la chica desapareció, ella y su bebe. La madre del chico quedo destrozada, ella amaba a ese bebe con todo su corazón. Nunca pudieron encontrar a la chica, ni a ella ni a su bebe. El joven perdió toda su alegría y sus ganas de vivir. Su padre lo forzó a casarse por conveniencia y con eso se sumió definitivamente en la miseria.

vaya, es una historia realmente triste- dije pasmada por la historia que acababa de decirme, aunque no se porque me parece algo familiar, mm…

si, lo es- dijo apesadumbrada- eso destruyó completamente la vida de todos.

**Charan…**

**Si, lo se, quieren matarme, sabia que si no había muerto en el terremoto me matarían ustedes por la demora jejejeje…**

**Como saben soy de Chile, y vivo en una de las regiones mas afectadas por el terremoto que es la región del BioBio, así que con todo el ajetreo y si le sumamos a eso mi alta de inspiración, tenemos un fic estancado XD…**

**Incluso ahora sigo teniendo cortes de luz y agua y la situación a tardado en normalizarse…**

**Bueno…y que les pareció el capi? Les gusto la historia? Me esforcé bastante eh…**

**Así que ahora, si quieren dejar algún comentario, idea, tomatazo, tortazo. Abucheo o cualquier cosa, me dejan un review…**

**Besoteees…**


End file.
